


Lost

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually wrote this on my computer, M/M, Modern AU, also conchell is adorable everyone go ship that, sprace, the boys are lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Anybody have a map?





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I felt the need to post and I'm working on writing longer fics if anybody has any suggestions I would love the advice. Sorry if this sucks, have fun kiddos

"Racetrack Higgins, I swear if you don't stop fucking denying it and find a way to get us out of this mess, it will not be the wilderness that kills you!" 

Racetrack Higgins may or may not be lost in the woods.

And he may or may not have gotten his boyfriend lost with him.

And said boyfriend may or may not be absolutely pissed.

Okay, so maybe he was lost in the woods with his very angry boyfriend. He was also very confused by how this happened. But it sure as hell wasn't HIS fault.

He and Spot had had a perfectly normal date planned. They had met at Race's house for lunch and afterwards had decided to take a walk. In Race's backyard. Where they had somehow managed to get very, very lost. It wasn't even a huge backyard but somehow they had managed to wander so far from the house that it was almost dark and they were both getting very cold. Again, Race would like the record to state that it was very much NOT his fault. Even if he HAD been the lead wanderer and it WAS his backyard. He was just as confused as Spot was and neither of them were sure where they were or how to get back.

Until they saw the sign.

The sign that said they were somehow over 15 miles from Race's house.

And in a completely different city.

It had been a very confusing day.

So they kept going, trying to figure out a way to get back home.

Then, a strangely calm Spot put out his hand to halt the couple's progress.

"Hey Race, baby, light of my life, my one true love, angelface, honey dumplin, isn't that the same sign we passed twenty minutes ago?"

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated. BTW Race's backyard isn't fenced in. Update: I'm thinking of doing something multichaptered for sprace, I have an idea but I'm not sure how well it will go. Any thoughts?


End file.
